vacationing
by imagininator
Summary: two couples on a romantic vacations NOTE: genre doesn't have such fantasy thing so just enjoy please! please rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was our first day on vacation and my wife, Debbie, hugged me at the airport saying "this is gonna be the best vacation ever! Thanks for planning this honey!" With a small smile I responded "No problem, I'll do anything for you." Oh let me introduce myself, my name is John, and this is my wife Debbie, we met on the set of the hit movie "never apart" and this is our honeymoon, since we just got married yesterday.

We got on the plane and had a relatively smooth transition to our seats. At first we almost thought that we needed to sleep, but then we realized that our flight was only for a few hours. So we decided the next best thing is to record the take-off or talk through the boring safety video that we watched for at least 100 or more times. (minus the times where we literally just slept right through it or tried to imitate the sound.) the plane took off with a bumpy climb to follow. I had the whole thing recorded on cam, just in time for the seatbelt sign to say that all electronics without wifi can be switched on. So I transformed my phone into a iPod and said with smiles"our iPod, your music" thrilled with the option, she said with a kiss, "our music, Michael buble, it's Christmas time!" So I went to Michael buble and shuffled the album. We started with a small dance in our seats, but by the time Feliz navidad came around, We split into the girl and guys part and hummed it so loud someone in the cockpit can hear us but no one even cared so we carried on. Until someone in the back, noticing our voices, whispered to us over the jet noise, "excuse me, do you happen to be the famous duo John and Debbie?" Debbie and I looked at each other and at the same time we nodded our heads and told him to keep it low. He agrees and then whispers, "hi, I'm Isaac, and I've been your hugest fan since the day I first seen you both in the Movie 'never apart'!" with a huge blush across our faces, Debbie and I both said "thanks" and started to talk over a lot of things. After rounds of talking with Isaac, We finished just in time to hear the seat belts go on. Remembering our promise to take a photo with him when we are on solid ground, Debbie and I sat back straight and buckled our seatbelts.


	2. Chapter 2

buckled our seatbelts.

The landing came in hard that I turned to Debbie and stated, "well, grandma did spill her tea this time." And we chuckled a bit. Arriving at the gate, Debbie and I took the promised photo with Isaac and signed on his piece of paper. We then strolled of the plane to our dream destination: the Bahamas. 1 week of pure, intense relaxation and time to really bond with each other again since the last time we met at a cafe.

Arriving at our hotel, we took off our sunglasses and changed into our swimsuits. Not only it disguises us as just holiday couples, it showed our beach side. Debbie looked at my features while I marveled at her gorgeous body. Her great tone supported her face and her golden hair hanged to one side. Sparkling as white as the clear blue. Then Debbie snapped out of it to ask, " well, what are we waiting for honey?" "I don't know what WE were waiting for. Let's hit the beach!" I exclaimed. Once out the door, Debbie screamed with excitement, "last one there gets the bucket drop!" "You're on!" I yelled back, I couldn't think that I would be beaten by her. And of course she gets there first and as expected, pours a bucket full of salty sea water over me first. "Oh you're gonna get it, one of these times!" I teased, and bucket loaded sea water to drop on her, both laughs and all.

That afternoon we went back to our room, as nostalgic as we are, we showered and got ready to have dinner. After quite a while of silence, I said the all-to-familiar statement "our room, your dinner." And she responded with uncertainty, "our dinner? room service." I thought it was great idea since we have the cash to pay for it anyway. "You seem insecure." I teased. "You're mean" she teased back With a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Our dinner was mostly chicken and wine with some of bahamas local specialty. We sat there awkwardly until I said, "what would you say if I were to play truth or dare after this lovely dinner?" She instantly brightens up and exclaims, "Then why don't we play it now?! You know I love that game." Then the following conversation between me and her went like this, starting with me:

Me: "You want to start?"

Debbie: "Sure honey, let's start with truth."

M: "Name one of the weirdest time you had with me."

D: "Um. The time we first met? THAT was legit awkward."

M: "Yea.. Okay, my turn. Dare."

D: "I dare you to insult yourself in 20 seconds."

M: "I suck, stickman.. let's see... Child's play, weak..."

D: "Hahahaahah that's enough... I hope that you don't believe what you say.."

*we chuckle*

M: so I think its your turn,

D: okay I'll make it even, dare.

M: I dare you to do a 1 minute monologue of how stupid your husband is. And he wont judge you.

D (after monologue): jeez since when did I have a jerk for a husband?! ( chuckles)

M: I don't know… maybe since I game over?

D: this is so fun! I'm so glad that I'm married to such a guy.

M: me too, I love the girl that I'm married to.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Debbie and I got onto the bed and she cuddled into my chest. We got ready to close our eyes when I broke the silence, "Debbie?"

"What is it honey?"

"I wonder if it's possible to keep in contact again. privately since we gave our emails to the public."

"That sounds like a idea... In fact let's use encrypted messaging to what's app each other."

"Love, you always have the best ideas." As I kiss her on her head. She looks up and smiles with cuteness shown all over her face. Just another reason that I love this girl. "Good night." She mentions with smiles everywhere "goodnight to you too. See you in dream world." And with that, we drift to sleep.

We slept pretty well and before we knew it, the suns rays shines in on us just inches from kissing each other. Debbie opened her eyes and says in a soft, seductive voice"honey, wakey wakey." I open my eyes to find her just inches away from me. Us clinging on to each other and not letting go. I looked around and then said the usual "Morning" and went in for the kiss. Her vanilla smell sprays all over me and I enjoy that a lot. We sat up and make out before we got ready for another day of fun.

"Our day, your fun." Debbie says, I suddenly remember that I packed a deck of cards and said, "our fun, cards/truth or dare style." "Perfect! I wanted to stay in anyway and enjoy our room." I took our our cards and we played Egyptian ratscrew. Our favorite card game. However, we discovered there was a problem, when we slap for the card, I slap so hard that Debbie's hand would get red and we both didn't like it. So we decided to continue to truth or dare. That game alone was enough to make us pull of our best acting skills. Filling the whole room with so much nostalgia that you can sense it from far away, even to the next room.

The fun time has flown by and before we know it, our last day at the hotel arrived. Signaling that this is the end of a lovely vacation, but these memories would not end as Debbie and I would remember this vacation as " the vacation to never forget.


End file.
